Drive On
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi take a drive through the country...


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or anything pertaining to it.

* * *

The quiet country blurred past her, as decaying foliage continued to descend toward the ground. The falling leaves were reminiscent of spirited laughter, and recently spent confetti. Forehead pressed against the window, Haruhi smiled while remembering the previous week's events. Autumn in Spain, lovers contracting one another to forever, and good friends everywhere she turned.

Never the sort to be outdone, the Hitachin twins decided that theirs would be joint weddings, complete with two ceremonies, and a week's worth of celebration. Ever mindful of their family enterprise, Hikaru and Kaoru had invited theirs and their mother's top clients, as well as the international fashion industry's elite to the second ceremony. The first ceremony, as well as the rest of the week, had been reserved to embrace and catch up with only the closest of family and friends.

With the festivities behind them, Ootori Haruhi and her husband now made their exit from the Spanish countryside, replacing with it with notions of cottages and vineyards, as they prepared to take a little time just for themselves.

Nestling further into her seat, Haruhi closed her eyes as the sun was setting. Half a day into their drive, there were still a few hours left to go. She began to drift off, reliving a week that, for her, had essentially been a glorified gathering of the host club. Brunches on terraces, fussy dress fittings involving her and exclusively Hitachin designs, the obligatory sneak-off for a romp with Kyouya...

Haruhi grinned as she recounted the now dozens of occasions during which the two of them had managed to make time in the middle of business for pleasure.

Excuses were easy. Securing random locations that offered discretion was an entertaining challenge. Space was never an issue, for where traditional lovemaking was not an option, they always managed to find other ways of expressing their intentions.

Imagining the talent and capabilities of Kyouya's hands was enough for Haruhi to find herself aroused. His was a touch that, even throughout their formative years, had been put on reserve exclusively for her. The trailing of his fingers accompanied by a fire that had been crafted and developed through years of intimacy that had little to do with physicality, but everything to do with who they were and what they meant to one another.

Fingers teasing down her hips. Denim making room for his intrusion and pressing into her flesh. The release of a zipper, and with it the escape of all worldly cares.

Suddenly Haruhi realized that all of this was happening not in her head, but right now. In the car. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Kyouya."

"Haruhi."

"You're driving."

"Indeed, I am."

Moving his hand a little further to the right, she involuntarily let out a sigh.

"As much as I enjoy what your hands do for me, I think I'd rather you drive in order for me to be alive for the next time."

"Well, if that's what you're worried about, then perhaps I should continue. You were nodding off, and without some company I'm not certain I'll be able to focus on the road the rest of the way. I don't care for stopping, and to be honest, I can think of no better way to maintain awareness than by engaging you in a bit of pleasure."

Between his reasoning and her arousal, Haruhi found little with which to argue. "Fine. But just know that the irony of the situation is not lost on me."

He smiled. "I wouldn't expect it to be. Don't feel obligated to occupy me with conversation. Your stimulation will do just fine."

Both touched and amused by his matter-of-fact approach to this most unique of situations, Haruhi resumed her view of the sun setting outside her window.

The treeline stood seemingly helpless against a blanket of fire, as the sun continued to glow amber behind the trees. She closed her eyes, seeing instead the golden silk of their bed sheets lying beneath them. Her hands pinned gently above her head, his mouth at her neck while the other hand removed the undergarments keeping him from her delicate sex.

When it came to Kyouya, she knew full well that she was indeed, one of those trees; existing within a love that stood to nourish her, but that could under the wrong circumstances also destroy her. Haruhi would never fear the concept destruction, for as surely as the sun would not collapse onto the life it sustained, so she also understood the checks and balances of her own universe. And in knowing that, she gave all of herself to him, freely.

She smiled as the glare of the evening sun burned red through her closed eyes. Leaning into his hand, her chest heaving, Haruhi let escape a satisfied moan as she came, for what felt like the very first time.

"Beautiful."

Haruhi grinned appreciatively.

"Kyouya."

"Haruhi."

"Just how confident in your ability to multi-task are you?"

"As we've just demonstrated: very."

"Right…" Leaning in and reaching for his zip, she decided to see for herself exactly what else Kyouya was capable of while driving an automobile.


End file.
